


A Perfect Distraction

by NikaVolkov



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Short One Shot, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaVolkov/pseuds/NikaVolkov
Summary: A one-shot PWP between Merlin and Arthur. Top!Merlin and Bottom!Arthur. Arthur arrives all tense after a fight with his father and Merlin offers to distract him. Sex ensues.





	A Perfect Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short PWP between Merlin and Arthur (Top!Merlin and Bottom!Arthur).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think, and if you'd like more of these one-shots! - M

Arthur slammed the door closed behind him as he walked into his room and began to pace.

"So things didn't go well with your father, I presume?" Merlin's voice alerted him to his presence.

"No, not at all. In fact, I'd say they were a complete disaster." He responded.

"Perhaps you need a bit of a distraction, then?" Merlin walked up behind him and began to massage his shoulders, rubbing away any tension.

"'Oh, yes." Arthur groaned. Merlin stepped away and he almost whimpered at the loss.

"Get naked, and then face down on the bed."

Merlin sat down in a chair nearby and watched him as he followed the order. Because that's what it had been, an order. Oh, how he loved it when dominant Merlin came out to play. For a short while, he could let go of everything.

Once he was face down on the bed he heard Merlin fumbling with his own clothing. Arthur wanted to turn around and see his lover in all of his naked glory but he knew that he'd be punished for going against Merlin's wishes. He could feel the anticipation building inside of him, heightening his senses. The soft feel of the silk sheets beneath him. He jumped at the sound of Merlin's belt hitting the floor.

Soon after, Merlin climbed onto the bed and in between his spread legs. Arthur sighed when Merlin ran his hands up the backs of his legs until they reached the swell of his arse.

"I hope you're ready for me, Arthur, because I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk tomorrow." The declaration incited a feeling of arousal so strong, Arthur couldn't resist arching his back and lifting his ass high in the air. The sound of the following smack that Merlin gave his behind assaulted his ears.

Arthur jumped as Merlin grabbed an ass cheek in each hand and spread him wide. No matter how many times they did this, he always blushed just a little at being spread open, everything laid exposed for Merlin's viewing pleasure. He gasped when he felt his lover's tongue plunge into his hole, fucking him with a passionate hunger.

"Ooh,  _Mer_ lin, yes,  _please_." He breathed, begging Merlin to keep going. Arthur's cries turned into gibbered nonsense when he felt Merlin's fingers slide into his hole right next to his lover's fervent tongue. Arthur made a complaining noise when his lover pulled his tongue out, only to gasp at the feeling of another finger stretching him out. Merlin did his best to prepare him, but Arthur knew it wouldn't be enough. It was never enough to prepare him for that massive cock that Merlin would somehow manage to fit inside of him.

"Are you ready for me, Arthur?" Merlin's voice washed over him in waves of pure heat and desire.

"Yes, gods,  _Yes!_ " Arthur whined. He loved this. He loved being reduced from a strong staple of manhood to this whiny mess. And he loved that Merlin was the one to do it. His lover shoved his engorged cock inside of him in one strong push that had him gasping for air. Merlin gave him no mercy as he set a brutal pace, thrusting so hard Arthur had to hold onto the headboard for dear life.

"Oh, shit,  _Merlin!"_  Arthur came with a shout. Merlin groaned as he felt Arthur squeeze around him. He thrust forward a few more times before coming inside him with a shout. And they both collapsed onto the now ruined silk sheets in a crumpled heap of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and if you'd like more of these one-shots! - M


End file.
